The Almost Perfect Hinamizawa
by MasochisticKitten
Summary: Mai is back and her "sisters", Dawn and Kasumi, are with her, but not in the way she wanted. Can they help her through this world or is it already another doomed Hinamizawa?  Slight MionXKeiichi, VERY SLIGHT OCxKeiichi, major OCxSatoshi anti-ShionXSatoshi
1. Chapter 1

_I walked slowly through the quiet streets of Hinamizawa. I looked up through the fog at the bright moon shining upon me. I closed my eyes, I slight smile on my lips. A slight breeze blew, though, making me shiver and hold my arms for some warmth. _

_Tep. Tep. Tep._

_I heard footsteps in front of me. The footsteps were slow. Like someone was having trouble walking. _

"_Hello?" I called. I heard the footsteps stop. I called out to the person again._

"_Are you alright? You seem lost?"_

_I hugged myself tighter when the wind blew more violently. I walked forward past the wind to the figure. As I neared it, I realized how similar the outfit looked to someone else's that I knew. The figure turned its head to the side some, giving me a chance to tell who it was. I stopped when I saw him. I felt tears building in my eyes. _

"_Satoshi-kun…" I whispered, "Satoshi-kun!" _

_I ran toward him. I grabbed him from behind to hug him. I felt something warm and wet on his shirt. I pulled my arms away from him to see what I had just stuck them in. I felt as though I was going to scream from what I saw. Blood. He turned around to face me as I stared at the blood in terror. I looked him in the eye, then went to the source of blood. He had been clawing at his own throat. _

"_Mai…" He choked out. "Help me…" He continued to claw away at his throat. I felt like I, too, should be dying. It hurt so much to see him killing himself. _

"_Stop!," I screamed, "Satoshi-kun!" My voice echoed. _

"Mai, wake up!" Rika was shaking me to pull me from my nightmare. I shot my eyes open. I sat up and looked around. Everyone was around me. All of them looked sad for some reason. I looked at Rika, asking her with my eyes what was wrong.

"You talk in your sleep…everyone heard you say his name…" She whispered. When her words finally processed in my head I smacked my forehead.

"_That's what you get for staying up all night talking to us, Mai. You fell asleep at school and embarrassed yourself." _Dawn said.

Dawn is one of my past lives. She and my other past life, Kasumi, had been with me and the others when we were about to come to a New Hinamizawa. Hanyuu filled us with hope that they would be here with me, and in a sense she was right. They were here with me. The only thing that wasn't good about it, was that they were just like Hanyuu. No one could see or hear them except Rika and me. I completely ignored Dawn and tried to hide the embarrassed blush on my cheeks.

"Mai?" I heard Keiichi ask for me.

"Y-yeah?"

"Did you love Satoshi or something like that?"

"Well…I think 'love' is too strong of a word, honestly. I had strong feelings for him, but love isn't quite the right word." I spoke quietly, as though I was embarrassed by my feelings. I heard Shion mumble behind Keiichi.

"Don't know why you like him when he obviously _loved me_…"

"Excuse me?" I hissed. Shion looked up innocently.

"Are you talking to me?" She asked while batting her eyes.

"No, I'm talking to the little ghost girl behind you that only I can see. Yes, I'm talking to you, idiot. What did you just mumble about him and love?" I could feel my anger slightly starting to boil.

"I was wondering why you even bother liking him when he obviously loves me." She replied, calm as can be.

I laughed. "Heh…a-ha-ha-ha! Really? Honestly?" I laughed even more.

"Yes! Why is that hard to believe? Do you think that he _really _could've loved _you_? Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha! Why, or HOW could he love a pathetic, suicidal girl such as yourself?" Shion turned, thinking she had just hurt me, and began walking out of the classroom.

"And what makes you think he could've loved you when he didn't even know you're true name?" I spat back. She stopped. I smiled, waiting for her to turn and try to burn me out. Everyone was looking back and forth between us. Even Hanyuu and Kasumi had shown themselves to watch at this point. Shion turned and looked at me. She remained silent, so I spoke again.

"Didn't he believe you were Mion the whole time you knew each other? Didn't he believe you were MION when he called and left Satoko in your care? Heh-heh…know what that means? You're whole 'friendship' was based on a lie."

She lunged at me, grabbing my school shirt and pulling me close to her, our faces almost touching. I smiled wickedly and laughed.

"Ki-hee-hee-hee…Go ahead! Do something, _MION_!" I teased. She released me from her grip and took a step back. Everyone was still staring. Just when I thought I had beaten her, she smacked me clear across the face. I kept my head turned to the left as she walked away from me. I caught up to her as she reached the doorframe and punched her in the back of the head. She began to fall forward, but I grabbed a handful of hair and threw her backward into the floor. When she saw I was coming toward her, she swiped her leg and knocked me to the ground with her. She got on top of me quickly and began to beat me and pull my hair. I struggled, but finally got her off me. I rushed to stand up. She, too, rushed to get up and tried to exit the classroom. I shoved a nearby desk toward her, successfully hitting her and making her fall to the ground. I grabbed a chair and held it above my head as I walked toward her.

"Mai! Stop this!" Mion pleaded. I could barely hear her, though. I was too angry to hear much of anything. I was focused on hurting Shion. That was my only priority at the moment. I was pulled from my focus by Keiichi trying to get the chair from my grip.

"Maebara! Let go before you end up like that bitch!" I shouted at him.

"Mai, look at what you've done to another human! You need to stop this!" He argued. I obeyed him and looked down at her. For a small moment I forgot all my anger and it was replaced with complete shock. I saw small drops of blood on the floor around our showdown area.

"What is the meaning of this?" Chie-sensei exclaimed as she walked in the room, dropping the folders of paper she once held. Keiichi pulled the chair from my hands and blocked Shion from me.

"I'm done here." I said quietly. I tried to walk out of the room. Chie-sensei grabbed my arm as I passed her.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" She asked. I jerked my arm out of her grip and snapped at her.

"Don't touch me! And don't speak to me as though you're my mother!" I stormed outside. As I walked through the field to the path home, Kasumi and Dawn appeared in front of me.

"Kasumi! Dawn! Go away!" I almost shouted at the two ghostly girls floating in front of me.

"No, Mai. Go back there and apologize to Shion this minute." Kasumi ordered.

"Just why should I?"

"Because you know it is the right thing to do."

I rolled my eyes and went around them.

"Mai-chan! Please, wait!" Rika pleaded behind me. I turned around to see her and Hanyuu coming after me. I waited patiently as they caught up to me. Rika had a concerned look on her face as she spoke to me.

"With what you did back there…why did you get so upset with that? Usually you let things about Satoshi roll off your back."

"You should know that if I get hit first, I hit back."

"But to go that far in beating up Shion?"

I looked down. I couldn't look Rika in the eye anymore. I turned my back to all of them.

"I'm sorry. I'm only sorry that I hurt you, Rika. I'm not sorry at the fact that I beat the shit out of Shion."

"Mai, language!" Kasumi scolded.

"I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow, Rika-chan, Hanyuu-sama." As I walked home I heard Hanyuu whimpering in worry and Rika trying to reassure her that things would alright.


	2. Chapter 2: Faith

~~ YES! I KNOW! None of this goes along with the real story line, and I apologize, but I just wanted to be different…please, please rate&review this chapter. The 3rd chapter will be up soon, since I already have most to all of it written!~~

_Chapter 2: Faith._

_**As I sat on the couch waiting for either of my annoying past lives to appear, I thought of previous worlds. In each of them, we had to relive our entire lives. Each time I would save, love, and protect the Houjo siblings. Each time Shion would meet Satoshi by chance and fall in love. It was nice, in a way, but once you really thought about it, it was horrible. I slammed my clenched fists on to the wooden coffee table, not being able to bear anymore of my thoughts without reasons. **_

"_**Why?…Why? Hanyuu! Answer me!" I called out as loud as I could. No response. I slid into the floor, laying my head on the table once my butt reached the small carpet. Using only my eyes, I looked at the calendar on the wall. Three weeks were left until Tomitake-san and Takano-san would be discovered. **_

"_**What shall become of this World? What's to happen this time? Will I live? More importantly, will Rika-sama live? If not, who shall be the one to commit the murder or murders?" I watched the brown table below my burdened head as I thought aloud some more. "Why are we still repeating these Worlds? Why is this little game still being played? Is it due to the boredom of some stronger beings in the universe? Is there any real reason behind this? Lord, this is torture…being the one to kill or be killed, having our merciless Sins forgiven, just to taint our hands in the blood red Sin of envy, or imagined betrayal again and again…This never ending Cycle is more than I can bear anymore…"**_

"_**Um…au-au…M-Mai? Rika knocked on the door a few minutes ago…she's st-still waiting outside for you…" Hanyuu whimpered. **_

"_**I'll be right there. Oh, Hanyuu-sama? How much of my rant did you hear?"**_

"_**Au…from when you a-asked if you'd l-live…" **_

"_**There really is no need to be nervous. I was just curious. Besides, you bound to realize my thoughts eventually." I slowly stood and went to the door. I let out a small, sad sigh as I put on my mask of joy and opened the door. **_

"_**Mai-sama~ Good afternoon. I'm sorry it took so long to come down here, but I needed to stay at school the rest of the day." Rika was using her usual child voice. I glanced behind her to see everyone behind her, except Mion and, of course, Shion. **_

"_**It's no problem. Do you need something?"**_

"_**Yes. I need to ask you some personal questions…" She acted embarrassed.**_

"_**Oh…well, come in, I guess. Um, Rika? Are they…?"**_

"_**They were just escorting me here. They're going to take Satoko home and then Rena and Keiichi are going back to check on Shii-chan." She waved at them, letting them she was in good hands. I waved at them as well, with an apologetic smile for the actions that had taken place earlier. They waved and smiled in return. We watched as they traveled away, then went inside to talk. **_

"_**So…you mean that…how weird…" I said.**_

"_**Yes…it is indeed, but I rarely remember, so chances are you'll never remember your part in this until we return." Rika sipped her tea, after she finished her statement. She was using her regular adult voice, which I felt a strange comfort in.**_

"_**Well…nothing we can do about that, is there? But, anyway, what do you plan on doing come the night of the Watanagashi?" **_

_**She gazed into her tea deeply. "I…I'm not sure yet. All I know is that we have to keep Takano and Tomitake safe somehow…"**_

"_**Wait! Don't they want in Oyashiro-sama's storage shed?" I smirked at my brilliance.**_

"_**Yes. What does that have to do with anything?" **_

"_**Rika, you're a Furude! You have the key to open that fatal shed, the one that always is the supposed cause for their deaths!"**_

_**It clicked. "Mai, you're a genius!" **_

"_**Glad you finally noticed." I joked. She set her tea cup down, pulled my dark dress forcing me up, and ran out of the house as fast as possible. She snuck into her house, grabbed the key, and through the woods we ran. Half way there, Hanyuu, Kasumi, and Dawn appeared, flying right beside us.**_

"_**Where**_** are you two going?" Dawn questioned.**

"_**What**_** are you two doing?" Hanyuu sounded scared to ask.**

"**Letting Tomitake and Takano in the shed." Rika informed.**

"**What? That doesn't sound very smart…" Kasumi warned. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"**

"**Just trust us, Kasumi. I swear on my life things will be fine." I spoke quietly, but surely. With much hesitation, they vanished. Just moments after that we found the shed. Just as we thought, the two were checking out the lock. I pat Rika on the back. **

"**Let's go, Rika-chan." **

**We snuck to the side of the shed without them noticing and quietly made our way on to the porch. Rika stood in front of me.**

"**You. Will. Be. Cursed!" Rika moaned. She kept her child voice, but tried to make it sound slightly intimidating, which I found amusing. **

**Tomitake almost jumped all the way up, freaked out by the sound voices with them. Takano jumped back, then smiled at us.**

"**Oh, it's just you Rika-chan, Mai-chan. You shouldn't scare people like that." She nagged. **

"**Are you trying to get into Oyashiro-sama's shed?" Rika questioned innocently.**

"**Huh? Of course not. We were- what is that? Takano asked when Rika held up the key. **

"**The key to **_**that**_** lock, if I'm not mistaken." I said, smiling blissfully.**

"**T-this lock? This lock right here?" Takano pointed to it. **

"**Mii~" Rika nodded. "I could let you in, if you'd like."**

"**Really? You're not joking, are you?" **

"**Is it really alright if we go inside?" Tomitake asked. **

"**Of course it is. I'm the Furude Head. I have the right to grant this kind of permission." **

"**We finally get to see what's inside!~ Nippah!~" Takano made Rika's noise while spinning blissfully in a circle, both arms thrown up, and one leg in the air. Hanyuu appeared as she did this.**

"**My mental image of Takano has just changed forever…"**

"**I'm sorry I got your hopes up, but I think we should wait until it's closer to the Watanagashi. Then people wouldn't be as curious if they walked by." Rika smiled sweetly.**

"**Oh…well, that's depressing…but understandable none-the-less. Come talk to me at the Clinic when you decide when we should go in, okay, Rika-chan?" She pat her head and they walked off.**

"_**This world can't be better right now…" **_**I thought.**

**As Rika and I walked back, we stayed silent. I finally sighed, and stretched my arms behind my head like Mion would do. **

"**Wonder if this world is a keeper?" I asked my thoughts.**

"**We'll never know until after the Watanagashi Festival has happened. I'm hoping it is, though. We must beat this." **

**We paused for a moment as we reached her house. She gazed at the windows and suddenly gasped. Hanyuu appeared with Kasumi as she did.**

"**Something's wrong…Satoko's not in there."**

"**Huh? How do you know? All the lights are on, so…" Kasumi trailed off.**

"**She's always near a window when I'm not home at this time. I'll always see her shadow moving when I arrive…" She burst in after telling us.**

"**Au! Rika!" Hanyuu exclaimed, following her quickly. **

"**You don't think Satoko is…or anything like that, do you?" I asked.**

"**Well, um…the villagers were a little skittish this afternoon…" Kasumi mumbled. **

**I snapped my head in her direction. felt my breathing speed up. "You don't mean that…do you?" **

"**She's not there…where could she be?" Rika sounded beyond frightened at this point. **

"**There is one other place she could be…" I watched the ground as a cicada cried out, basically telling me my worst fear was the truth. When Rika caught on to my words, she pushed me out of the way, running into the village. I had no choice but to follow. **

"**Please, God, let us be wrong…" Rika pleaded as she slowed down near a house. **

"**Oh, Rika! Mai!"**

**We turned to the familiar voice. Satoko stood in front of us, her eyes were filled with fear, sorrow. She set down a bag of sodas. **

"**Satoko! Why aren't you at our house?…" Rika asked. Why did she have to ask? I didn't want to her the dearest Satoko say the words…**

"'**Ey , Satoko! You left the oven on!" Teppei yelled out the window with his crude grammar.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry, Uncle. You told me to go out and buy this right away, so I-" **

"**Don't be such a dumbass!" He threw an ashtray at her feet as he yelled at her. She winced in fear as it hit the ground and rolled away.**

"**Rika…" I mumbled.**

"**I know…" She said quietly, and quickly. I had barely gotten her name out.**

"**Now get in 'da house before those drinks get too hot!" He slammed the window shut. **

"**Um, I think I'll be staying in this house from now on, Rika. I'm sorry." Satoko quickly gathered the bag off the ground and scurried into the personal Hell sent to her. We still remained there. Dawn appeared.**

"**The others have to be informed…" **

"**What's the point? She wasn't saved in time the last time he appeared. Who's to say she'll be saved this time? Try of you like, but I know it's useless…" Rika turned without another word. As she walked away, Dawn followed, trying to get her to change her mind. I stood alone. I watched the sun as I had another conversation with myself. **

"**How could she assume it's already over? She's about to give up completely…it's too soon to throw in the towel, damn it!" I grabbed a flower that was floating in the wind. She needs to have **_**faith**_** in this world…it started off bad, but there's always time to change our fates…as Keiichi would say at least…" I closed my eyes, a slight smile in my lips. I felt the breeze again, and opened my palm. The flower took flight again. "I promise…I promise not only that I'll change Rika's mind, but that I'll make things right again. I promise…" I placed my hand on my heart. I turned my back to the sun. I went home to think and sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hope

~~ I'm sorry if the font is all screwy for this chapter, too. My computer doesn't like me that much and screws with it once I post it, and then it refuses to change ._. Anyway…please review this chapter for me! I'll being working on chapter 4 this week. Believe it or not, this story is no where NEAR done ;D~~

Chapter 3: Hope.

When Rika left the room, I gathered everybody. No matter what Rika said, they had to know about Satoko and I was going to let them know.

"Have any of you noticed Satoko's absence?"

Shion hesitated, but looked at me. I felt horrible. She had a black eye due to our fight the day before. She answered my question. "I'm glad someone else noticed…It's not like her at all to skip school without any kind of notice for us."

"What happened to her? I wonder?…" Rena glanced at the lonely desk.

"Rika's back. Maybe we should stay quiet about this?" Mion asked. Without warning, Keiichi got up with some other students, including Shion, and went to Rika's desk. The other students got up, too, and surrounded her. I was the only student not crowding the child's desk. Chie-sensei was even part of the crowd. I watched her sorrowfully as they questioned her, testing her nerves. She broke. She abruptly stood up, declaring she was going home. Chie-sensei called out to her, eventually having to follow her out.

"Idiots…" I mumbled to myself.

"Tell them everything, sis."

I glanced over my shoulder at Dawn. I felt myself smirk in amusement. "Since when do you call me 'sis'?"

"Since now. With that resolved, tell them!"

"I was going to, damn it!" I whispered harshly.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Mion asked. I looked up. I was the one surrounded now.

"Please, tell us what happened to Satoko." Keiichi pleaded.

"I might as well tell…I'm afraid she is currently under the supervision of…um…her uncle." The club members fell silent. Tension surrounded us.

"You truly are cruel. That's nothing to joke about!" Shion barked.

"I'm not joking, you moron! This is as serious a situation as Death himself!" I snapped back.

"Nice choice of words…" Dawn mumbled, still with me. I sighed, relaxing my tensed muscles.

"If you don't believe me, go find Rika and ask her yourself." I spoke quietly so the other students wouldn't flock her again. Shion turned hastily, and walked out of the room. Instantly, we all followed. We waited until the door opened, which wasn't long.

"Is it true?" Mion asked.

"Is Satoko really with her Uncle?" Rena whimpered.

Rika was utterly shocked at their abruptness. She still managed to respond, though.

"Yes…Mai and I saw her yesterday…"

"None of you have to worry. I'm going to Houjo-san's house right now to confirm her well-being." Chie-sensei informed.

"Sensei, what are-" I started.

"I have no time. Mion, you're class president. Please, keep the class in check until I return." She grabbed her bag, and left without another word.

"No, not that card!" One of the many young children almost screamed. I sat with Rika at the window as they all, still blissfully ignorant, played and talked.

"Don't worry, Rika. We'll get Satoko back, and then things will be perfect after the Watanagashi." I tried to stay positive.

"Forget it. This World has reached a dead end. There's no use."

"Rika-sama…why do you say such things?"

"Face it, Mai. You and Shion are bound to hurt one another over Satoshi, Satoko's back with her uncle, and the festival is still a few weeks away. How can things be fixed and stay that way?" She peered outside.

"By starting like this." I got up and went behind Shion. She was having a quiet conversation with Rena and Keiichi. I tapped her shoulder twice. She jumped at my touch.

"Shion-san, I beg your forgiveness. When we fought, that dream had put me in a bad mood. You saying that he didn't love or like me in return really hurt. When I'm hurt, unfortunately, I get violent with both words and fists. I apologize." I got on my knees and bowed down to her. "You are a Sonozaki. No member of that glorious yet fearful Name should be treated in such ways as I have treated you. Please, do something to me to know my full Distinction of forgiveness! Rip my nails off, torture me, _kill_ me! Anything as long as you have accepted my full apology and acknowledge it!"

I heard Keiichi and Rena make sounds of shock. I realized that the whole classroom had fallen silent, and I felt all eyes on us.

"I…um…" Shion stumbled on her words. I don't blame her. I never apologized to people. I especially never made it a big deal like this.

"Shion, act like I did in that dream. It might help you." Mion whispered.

She hesitantly looked down at me. "Eh…K-Kagami Mai, you have beaten and insulted a Sonozaki Heir. You should be punished severely for such actions."

"Oh, both of you are morons! Morons, morons, morons!" Dawn fumed, stomping her feet.

"But, you did it all on terms of your undying love. In the eyes of this Sonozaki, that is forgivable without any punishment." She bent down and hugged me. I smiled lightly, hugging her back. All of the kids went back to playing, and I made my way back to Rika.

"One stunning apology isn't enough to fix the World's doomed Fate." She mumbled. I watched a cicada crawl up the wall.

"You'd be surprised, Rika-chan. Don't give up so easily."

I heard her scoff. That got me. I placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "If you're really going to give up now, I've lost all respect for you, Furude. I have died, traveled, and been reborn with you many times and for what? Just to have you give up when the future ahead looks bright once we fix it? No good…that's no good at all! If you're done, then I'm going to do this on my own. I'll save our friends and our lives on my own free will!" I squeezed her shoulder in disgust half way through my statement. I quickly forgot the harsh words I had just spoken and went to Mion, leaving Rika behind.

"Mion, what was it you said about a dream a moment ago?"

"Huh? I, uh, don't have a clue what you're talking about, Mai. I haven't said anything involving dreams-"

"Don't lie, Sis. You're acting like me now." Shion said, stepping forward from behind her sister. "Mion dreamed the other night that she had to play her role as the Heir of the Sonozaki family and forced me to rip some nails off." At that moment, all three ghostly girls appeared. They surrounded the twins, completely and utterly astounded.

"Shi-Shion! How dare you?" Mion's cheeks lit up pink. "How would you like it if I told them _your_ dream? Oh!" She slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Shion, you've had a dream, too?" Rika was beside me now. She seemed like nothing was wrong with her.

"It was nothing. Just a small dream." Shion spoke to her feet rather then us.

"Please, tell us. We won't judge you." I smiled at her. Some tears gathered in her eyes.

"I…I dreamed that I killed Rika, Keiichi, Mion, and…and…" She began sobbing lightly, but choked out the last name, "Satoko-chan…"

I gasped quietly. Hanyuu, Dawn, and Kasumi were floating around in astonishment.

Rika found the will to speak through her own astonishment. "But it was all just a dream, right? There's nothing to worry about." Rika pat the head of the sobbing Shion. Slowly, she stopped crying.

Rena stepped forward slowly. "As long as we're sharing dreams…may I tell you one of my most recently haunting ones? Mii-chan already knows, but…"

"Of course you can tell us. We'll hear you out." I encouraged.

"You all know that my father is dating a woman, right? Well, I dreamt that I couldn't stand her anymore and killed her…my dream self had no other logical options and she thought none of you would understand the situation, so she kept quiet until she felt like she had to tell…"

"But so she didn't resort to her dream self, she told me about it and I helped her talk things out. Things are going a little better now, aren't they?" Mion put her arm around a smiling Rena. She nodded happily.

"This is…" Kasumi couldn't finish her sentence, she was so astounded.

"Amazing…" Dawn said for her.

"More so, my Dearest friends. This is a God Given Miracle…" Hanyuu held a light fist to her heart, smiling at these memories that had shaped themselves into dreams for our friends.

"Well, now that all of this is settled, how about we eat?" Mion pulled out a box. "Ba-chan gave me her recipe for ohagi and I decided to try it out. I made sure there was enough for everyone."

We all sat down, eating happily. While everyone spoke with one another, I spoke with Dawn and Kasumi in my head.

"_So, think all of this happened on purpose? Like, this World was supposed to have everyone remember?" _I thought.

"No. I think all of this is one big coincidence. It's still amazing, though." Dawn said.

"Let's see…Mion remembered Shion's torture, Shion remembered her murders, Rena remembered murders…this would be a _complete_ miracle if Keiichi remembered his." Kasumi commented.

"_Hey…do you two think this is enough to give Rika hope?" _

"It totally is!" Dawn reassured joyfully.

"What? N-needle?" Mion almost shouted. All the kids looked over, then shrugged it off, assuming we were playing a game. "Do you really think I'd do that, Kei-chan?…"

"A-ha-ha-ha! No! I just had a dream like that." Keiichi informed. "It was really real for a dream…but I know that you'd never do that, Mion." He smiled up at her. While they went on talking, I congratulated Kasumi for guessing correctly on his memory.

"You only knocked? You just let him say she was sick and accepted it?" I spat. Chie-sensei could be a complete idiot sometimes!

"I plan on going to Child Services to have them investigate. I fear he's lying." She said.

"Of course he is!" Shion shouted. "Don't you remember how Satoko was last year? Back then, she had Satoshi to help lighten the abuse, but now he's gone and there's no one to protect her! Do you want her to be the way she once was or something?…"

"Sensei, Child Services will do nothing. They'll just go and question her, which will make it worse. We have to do something on our own accord before anything too bad happens." I pleaded with my eyes for her to listen to my words.

"Chie, what's going on here?" The Principal asked, coming into the hall where we stood. Chie turned to him, nodded in the other direction, and disappeared behind a corner to inform him.

"Nothing can stop Teppei…he'll keep returning until Death takes him away…" Mion said when we went back in the classroom.

"That's it…" Shion smiled wickedly, her pupils getting small. "If he won't stop until he's dead, then I'll just make that happen. I'll kill him. I'll go kill him right now!"

'No! Do something, Mai!' My brain shouted. I wasn't quick enough, for Keiichi stood in front the door, arms outstretched. He was blocking her path.

"Move, Keiichi!" She barked.

"No." Was all he said.

"The only way Satoko will be safe is for that bastard of an uncle to die! If you don't move," She picked up a chair, holding it above her head, " I'll kill you first!"

"Keiichi, she's serious. Maybe you should-" Mion had tried to walk forward, but Rena put a hand on her chest.

"No. Keiichi can stop her."

"But-"

"Believe me. He can do it." I knew at that moment exactly what Rena was thinking of. I smiled. The happiness of this Miracle was overwhelming. Suddenly, I remembered the situation at hand and frowned in worry once again. I watched Shion and Keiichi intently.

"Go ahead. You can use me for practice." Keiichi sounded completely calm. He always thought he was so cool. A lot of the time it sickened me, but right now, I felt something different for him. Shion's pupils remained small, but gained a more murderous shimmer.

She swung the chair down on his head. Three blood droplets fell to the floor.

Keiichi regained his balance. He looked up at her with a sly smile and asked, "There. Feel better now?" Rena got a cloth and began cleaning his blood stained face and head while Shion slumped down in a chair totally dumbfounded. I stood near Rika and spoke with her while the others spoke.

"I see. So, Shion was supposed to play Keiichi's role in killing Teppei." Rika said quietly. Her voice was monotone again.

"But things were changed. _Fate_ was changed. One little action, and everything shifted…"

I caught myself admiring Keiichi as I spoke. I shook my head and looked back at Rika.

"Impossible. It was just delayed." She stared blankly at the floor. I sighed.

'_Fine. If you are not going to try anymore, then I'll be giving my all to save this World._' I thought stubbornly.

Later, at home, I began playing tag with the Sandman. He eventually won, and I ended up napping in my bed.

"_Hey, I'm here! You did want me over tonight, right?" Mion called, dropping her bags in my living room._

"_Yeah. Thanks for coming, Mion. I really needed to talk to you about something." A girl said. She was standing at the kitchen counter, with her back to Mion. She had dark brown hair down to her waist, and very nice curves. She was obviously a fully developed woman. Her voice sounded high, but in a cute way. A moe like way, if you please. In fact, her whole physical appearance was that of a moe. _

"_Oh, okay. What's up?" Mion flopped on the couch carelessly. _

"_Did you call me 'spineless' today during lunch while I was out of the room?" Her voice was deadly serious. _

"_Huh? Heh, I'm sure you're imaging things. I never called you-"_

"_LIAR!" The girl pounded her tightly clenched fists on the black granite counter top. _

_"Why do you lie? What did I do to deserve your lies?" _

"_I-I swear, I didn't mean it!" Mion jumped off the couch frightened like never before. _

"_SHUT UP! None of them stood up for me when you said it! You're all against me, aren't you? Aren't you?" She snatched up a knife and held it as though she was going to stab herself. _

"_No! Why are you like this all of sudden?" Mion came over, lightly grabbing the girl's wrist to try and safe a life. _

"_You wanna see how 'spineless' I am? Here you go!" The girl kicked Mion's shin the right way to knock her down some. While down, the girl ripped her wrist free and stabbed Mion's upper right arm. Blood gushed out. The girl laughed manically. Mion gripped her throbbing arm and tried to get away. The insane girl grabbed her ponytail and slung her into the cabinets. _

"_There's no use in running!" She stabbed her back. _

"_Gah!" Mion shrieked in pain. "Why! I was joking when I said it! I'm sorry! I really am!"_

_The girl didn't listen at all. She kept stabbing the poor green-haired Heiress. She now had several stab wounds all over her body, none of which being fatal. In one last attempt to save her own life, she looked up at the girl and pleaded. _

"_Please…believe me…I'm sorry…" _

"_Stop it…" The girl barely said the words, then shouted. "STOP LYING!" She swung the knife down with both hands into her head. The mutilated body slumped down to the floor. Blood began pooling under her head and body. The knife clattered to the floor. Poisonous laughter echoed throughout the house. _

"_Ah…ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I did it. I did it! See, Mion? You're dead, so I'm not spineless! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Ahhh!" _

I jerked upright in my bed. I was in a cold sweat, and my breathing had increased rapidly. I gazed out at the pale blue moon. I placed a hand on my heart as I closed my eyes. I sat cross legged.

"Kasumi?"

"Yes?" She appeared by my bedside.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you should see it, rather than just hear about it…"

"It frightened me. I knew you were part of the murders, but not once did I suspect you of doing the murder…"

She sat on my bed. "I do look rather innocent, don't I? Well, so do Rena and Shion and they had the most brutal of murders…but, do you see me any differently?"

"Of course not. You're still my older sister and I still love you with all my heart. I'm just sad you didn't share with me sooner. I don't have all of your memories, and it would be

nice to know what I did in other lives."

"I'm sorry…"

"What about Dawn?"

"Huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Dawn! You know? Our little sister. What about her? I know she killed Rika then herself in the World before last, but what else has happened with her?"

Kasumi pat my head. "Let's save that for another night. Right now, you need your sleep. It's already one thirty, and if you stay much longer, you'll fall asleep in class again." She watched me as I laid down, and covered up. I sighed.

"You won't make dream anything else frightening, will you?"

"No. Not tonight, at least." She joked. "Now, I bid thee goodnight. We shall see one another when the lark sings tomorrow morn."

"You're not Juliet." I chuckled. "And wouldn't it be 'cicada' rather than 'lark' in this situation?"

"Hmm…you got me there. Now, really, goodnight." She vanished. I rolled on my stomach and stared at the clock. One thirty-two. I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep once again.

That night, I dreamt of my first meeting with Satoshi.


	4. Chapter 4: Feeling

Chapter 4: Feeling.

A week and half has passed since Satoko's uncle, Teppei, returned and took her back in his custody. A lot has happened since then. Rena's family issues have been resolved, we have actually befriended Ooishi-san, Keiichi helped me awaken Rika's hope again, and now, with permission from the Sonozaki Head and Kimiyoshi, we've prepared a large group from the village and such to help us with Satoko's situation. Since we were all going to meet at the front of the Child Services Center, I decided I should kill two birds with one stone: get a head start on my bike to get there in time and have a conversation with Kasumi.

"Did you give me that dream last night, Onee-sama?" I pushed my kickstand up and began pedaling as she replied.

"Huh? Which one do you mean? You kept waking up, so you kept having different ones."

"The one where I was young again with mom and dad before they disappeared or whatever. It made me really happy…" I smiled at the thought of the dream.

"No. I didn't give it to you. Perhaps you dreamt it on your own this time."

"Hm…maybe…but I really doubt it. It felt like it was given to me."

"Well, would Hanyuu-sama give you a dream?"

"Nah. She'd probably be too afraid that it would upset me. Honestly, she needs to stop worrying about things so much." I chuckled to myself. I thought of what would happen if she gave me a dream that would upset me. I'd be sulking, and she'd be bustling about whimpering her regular 'au, au!' with Dawn or Rika trying to calm her down.

"Then that only leaves Dawn…She hated mother, though. Why on Earth would she randomly give you a dream about the both of them?"

"Lord only knows. She's really- holy crap!" I breathed as I came to a stop. Kasumi looked at me for a second, trying to figure out what I meant. It finally dawned on her to look in the same direction I was. She let out a super small squeal of shock and happiness. There was a huge crowd protesting in front of the Center. They were chanting, holding signs, all the works! I was waiting for a guy to come by selling 'Save The Houjo Girl' tee shirts. When I looked around I realized I didn't even recognize more then half the people there. I know everyone in Hinamizawa! Does that mean…people from other villages came?

"Whoa! What a turn out this became!" Mion exclaimed. I twisted my neck to see my amazingly spiritual friends. I dropped my bike instantly and ran to them. I hugged Rika tightly. I pulled Mion and Shion into the same hug. I hugged Rena as though she were a teddy bear. Finally, I hugged Keiichi. All of the girls were surprised. I never attempted to touch him, never-the-less hug him. Never _ever_. He didn't seem surprised, though. He hugged me right back, without any hesitation, which added on to their surprise. I kept a tight grip on him as I whispered in his ear.

"Thank you, Keiichi…You don't know much of a help you and you're magical words have been all this time…I've changed my insight on you…"

He whispered back, "You were the one that helped inspire me. If you weren't always fighting with me about stuff, I'd never have the nerve to step up and help…I especially never would've had the nerve to go this far."

"I think you would have." I mumbled before I pulled back and smiled at him. I was forcing the tears in my eyes to stay. I knew I was chancing a lot with Mion or Rena, or maybe even Shion, but I leaned up and lightly kissed his cheek anyway. "I really do thank you, Keiichi. And just because I just gave you a small kiss doesn't mean anything." I wiped a tear away that slipped out and tried to regain my posture. "I'll still treat you like dirt most of the time…but now you know I at least have respect for you and don't mean it."

His cheeks were pink, with his fingertips touching the spot where my lips were. I glanced back at Mion. She seemed irritated, but not so much as to do anything rash about it. I stole a glance at Rena. Her eyes cried out in despair, wishing she had the nerve to do just as I did. She quickly changed the mood in her eyes to a lighter tone when she caught me staring.

"W-well, why don't we find out what's going on?" Keiichi stuttered lightly. None of us could help it. We all chuckled, even Mion let out a little giggle. His cheeks lit up brighter and he started walking toward Ooishi-san. I pulled Mion to the back of the group.

"You do know I have practically no feelings for him, right?"

"Huh? O-of course I know that! Why would I care anyway? It's not like I want him or anything…"

"Mion, you suck at lying. Especially when he's the subject. I'll be honest, I do see him in a new light, but I'm pretty sure it's because he's reminding me of Satoshi a lot lately."

"Really? Hmm…I can see that. But I know that you'd never make a move on Kei-chan without talking to me first. Everything's good!" She smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. Keiichi walked up just then. Good timing, right?

"Come on, you guys. We're going inside. Things are progressing more. The end of the tunnel is almost here!" He got that big goofy grin of his. Mion gave me a look involving the conversation we had just finished. We both burst out laughing.

"What? What are you two laughing at?"

"It's nothing, Maebara. Let's get inside." I put my arm his waist, Mion copying my actions. He shrugged and threw his arms around our shoulders and strutted inside with us.

Once inside, we were to pick three representatives to speak with the guy in charge. Irie-sensei was chosen immediately. His affections toward Satoko was the main factor for the reasoning behind his being chosen. Keiichi was chosen next, considering the fact he had an almost magic way with words. When we all voted for Rika as the third representative, she was completely surprised. I couldn't figure out why, though. I mean, after all, she was Satoko's best friend and had always been there for her, even when the Dam War was happening. She accepted though, and they left us to go to the other side of the room. I was watching and listening intently. Hanyuu had taken Rika's attention and was having a serious conversation with her. I could only hear Hanyuu's part of the conversation since Rika was having to use her thoughts and whisper very lightly as responses. Even though I could hear Hanyuu, she was speaking so quietly, I could barely make out what she was saying. At times like this, I wished I was in the same form as her. I was dying to know what she was saying!

"Will this work?" I jumped when Dawn asked the simple question. I glanced around, making sure no one saw me randomly jump.

"_It should work, yes. Once they decide what to do, she'll be safe. Hey, what are they doing? Are they calling her?" _I thought to Dawn. I watched as Keiichi got on the phone. Shion gripped my hand in fearful hope. I gripped back, letting her know I was just as anxious. He handed the phone over to Rika. The room was so silent, you could hear a needle hit the floor. She began egging Satoko on.

"He's right behind you, isn't he? Look back at that face. That horrible, ugly face that has haunted you for years, threatened you for years. Show Satoshi you've grown by taking our outstretched hands! It's okay to accept help. That's what being grown up is all about. Please, Satoko, do this for us…for Satoshi. I'm going to give the phone back now. Please, ask for help."

Shion grabbed Mion's hand, and I grabbed Rena's. I could feel all of us holding our breath together. My heart was pounding. My head filled with 'what if' questions. What if she decided to lie again? What if he suddenly took the phone and we lost contact? What if she did ask for help, but we couldn't get there in time? What if…what if…?

"Satoko? Satoko? Answer me! Satoko!" Keiichi screamed in the phone. "Something's happened!"

My heart skipped a beat. Shion's grip tightened even more. Rena gasped loudly.

"He have to go-"

"Relax, Maebara-kun. I had cops waiting outside the house. He was under suspicion of the murder of Ritsuko anyway."

My breathing instantly slowed back down. Shion began crying in happiness. Everyone gave cheers of victory.

"Why don't we go see her?" Ooishi offered. "We'll put your bikes in the trunks and give you kids a ride down there."

"Ooishi-san…Thank you!" Shion hugged the big-boned officer and ran down to the cars with us. In a matter of minutes we were there while they were still arresting Teppei. Rika walked out toward the house. The rest of us stayed behind. Satoko came out with some officers. She looked at us, then averted her eyes straight to Rika. She ran to her, plowing into her. She buried her head in her shoulder, crying her eyes out. Rika held her, petting her head. Keiichi put his arm around me, pulling me close to him.

"Thank you, again, for bullying me so much. If you never did, then this might not have happened." He whispered.

I smiled and whispered back, "I think it would have…I know things you don't. You had the Will all along."

He looked at me, slightly confused. I just kept smiling. I pat his cheek. "You'll understand soon enough, Keiichi-kun. Soon enough…"

The next day was brighter. I woke with a smile, even though Kasumi and Dawn gave me another one of their terrifying memories as a dream. I got up and changed into my black sundress. I went to my dresser to brush my hair and put on my make-up. When I finished, I looked down at my dresser, seeing my silver pendant glimmering in the beams of sunlight peeking through my window. The smile spread across my face again. I tied the ribbon it was on around my neck. Once more, I looked in the mirror. The necklace went down to my chest. I noticed, then, how differently Kasumi, Dawn, and I wore our pendants. Kasumi wore hers as a choker all the time. Dawn's was kind of like that, just lower. It rested on her collar bone. Mine, on the other hand, was the longest of them all. Weird.

When I finished getting all dolled up, I called Rika and asked her to meet me at the school with Satoko. She agreed instantly. I proceeded to call Rena, Keiichi, and the Sonozaki girls. Once I got everyone to agree to meeting, I carelessly slipped into my wooden-looking flip flops, got on my bike, and took off. When the school came into my sight, I saw all of my friends. I stood up and waved like an idiot, keeping one hand on the handlebars. They all smiled and waved. I stopped my bike just a few feet away, sliding off the seat.

"Please, God…let us have happy, beautiful days together like this for forever more…" I closed my eyes, and stood in the same spot as a warmingly chilling breeze rolled by. Without my notice, a cicada landed to rest in front of my bike tire. I began rolling it beside me as I walked to my friends. When I heard the nauseating crunch, I looked down. My stomach began to churn. I felt light headed, like something was about to make me instantly sick. Everything seemed as though it were spinning and I had no choice but to endure it. The beating of my heart sped up. It was beating so hard and so fast, I thought it was about to burst through my chest onto the freshly cut green. It became harder to breathe. Seeing the mutilated insect felt wrong…very wrong…unfortunately, I couldn't put my finger on why it made me feel that way.

"Mai? What are you looking at?" Shion called out. I gazed up at them, forcing my feelings into hiding. My charade of bliss was not nearly over yet. Until the correct signs appeared, I must wear this porcelain mask of ignorance at all costs.

"I thought my tire was letting air out. Sorry!" I lied swiftly. I didn't need to worry any of them. I especially didn't need to worry Rika-sama. If I told her of my feelings, she'd probably lose all hope again and then she might not get the Will to fight again like last time. I hurried to them. I put the bike against the wall while trying to figure out how to word my plans. I swung my uneven, yet cute bangs out of my eyes and leaned against the warm cement wall. I stayed silent, just to irritate them.

Our impatient Keiichi finally burst out. "Well, why are we here?"

"To play games. All of the games we've ever played have been due to boredom. But, think about it. What if today was our last day? How would we rather it be spent? Alone, being all depressed that there was nothing to do? No sir, not for me! I figured everyone would agree to just playing our games all day, without punishment games for the "losers". Unless, that is, we really want Keiichi to dress up, then we can have the punishment games." I smirked at my own witty insult toward him. In an instant he was all angry and bothered.

"Hey, why do you have to say it like that? I don't always lose! I can win-" I cut him off by kicking his leg out from under him. When he hit the ground, I placed my hands on his head and leaped over him.

"Maebara-san! You complain too much when I joke!" I smiled wider than I ever had. I was so happy. I couldn't explain why I was suddenly like this, but I didn't care. I didn't even want to know.

"Hey…Mai…next time, you might want to think before jumping over his head like that…" Mion said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, for one: He's a guy, and you just jumped over his head…in a sun dress."

Damn it. "Oh…it…seems I did…" We all fell silent for a moment. The silence was broken by Keiichi laughing. We all looked back and forth at each other. Finally, he sprung up (still laughing like an idiot) to tell us what he was laughing at.

"You must be more naïve then me, Mai!"

"Not possible." I snapped with a smile. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"You're using your girlish charm to try and distract me! That's why you kissed my cheek the other day and have been so nice to me lately!"

"Yes, Keiichi. That is the exact reason as to my previous actions." I rolled my eyes with a smirk. "What's wrong with you? Honestly? Just because you have some girls follow you around doesn't make you sexy like you want to think it does. You're in Hinamizawa. That's not where big shots live!" I gasped after my innocent tone spit out the harsh words I once spoke in a past world in irritation.

"Huh? Why such mean words when I _am_ as sexy as I think I am!"

"Yeah, yeah, Keiichi, you're a stud. Now, what game are we going to play first?" Mion interrupted.

Everyone gathered around and began debating. We eventually decided that Freeze Tag was a good starter game. I was elected to be "It" for some odd reason. We continued on until each of us had a turn. We moved on to play "Hide and Seek", "Old Geezer", "Water Gun Wars", and "Clue" throughout the day. It was honestly one of the most fun days of my life. I was having so much fun, I got carried away, and invited them all to stay at my house that night. I even asked Keiichi, which he eagerly agreed to. We bid each other "good-bye" so they could all pack. On my way home, Kasumi and Dawn appeared to interrogate me.

"What's wrong?" Dawn yelled.

"What she means is: what were you thinking about this morning when you going to the others?" Kasumi floated to my right side.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." I pushed my hair behind my ear.

"Mai? Who are you talking to?"

I turned to see Tomitake and Takano taking a walk. I smiled in their direction. As I did so, my picture was taken. I smiled even more. I loved it when Tomitake-san took my picture around Takano. She always got jealous of me for some reason.

"I wasn't talking, Tomitake-kun. You must've imagined my angelic voice."

"Ha-ha, that must have been it, then."

"So, Kagami-san, are you ready for the festival? I hear you will be the one beating the drum during Rika-san's performance." Takano asked.

"Yes, I am. I think this year will be very exciting. It might also be one of the most frightening."

"I'm sure it will. I wonder who Oyashiro-sama has chosen for this year? Perhaps someone involved with the Dam War again?"

"Like Satoko or Rika. Maybe even one of the Sonozaki girls are going to fall victim." Tomitake hung his head down as he spoke.

"Maybe none of them will be the victims this year." A breeze rolled by as I shut them both down. They gazed at me. Takano's gaze turned into a slight glare. She smiled at me like she never had before.

"Who do you think will die this year, then?"

"Two people who have nothing to do with the war. Two others are instantly in my mind, but I can't remember their names."

"My, my. How interesting." She cooed. "Well, I hate to be the party pooper, but Jirou-san and I have some work we have to get done. Good-bye, Kagami-san." She waved and walked off with Tomitake.

"What was that all about? She glared at you!" Dawn spat.

"I don't know…" I spoke quietly so they wouldn't hear me in the distance.

"She raises so many questions…" Kasumi trailed.

"I have this weird feeling about her. I don't quite know why yet, but I do. I feel like we'll be seeing and hearing more and more about her during and after the Watanagashi."

"Either way, we can't let her get in our way of winning in this world." Dawn soared high in the sky. "Are you guys with me?"

"Dawn, calm down, will you? Let's get home. I have to get ready for the others tonight." I began walking when I remembered something. "By the way, I don't want either of you saying a single word of this to Hanyuu or Rika. I don't need them fretting over a silly little feeling."

~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE::: I'm so sorry it took me forever to post this. I've been really busy with school work lately since the year is coming to an end. I'd like to say the 5th chapter will be out soon, but I can't honestly say if it will or not. Please, keep rating, reviewing, and reading though! I love you all! J~~~


End file.
